A failed love Cleo de Nile breaks up with Clawd for Deuce
by Denileprincess
Summary: Cleo de Nile and Clawd Wolf used to be the most popular couple in Monster High until another guy came to take his place in her heart. However Clawd will always love Cleo.
1. Chapter 1

**CLEO AND CLAWD A FAILED LOVE .**

Cleo de Nile and Clawd Wolf were the most popular couple in Monster High ( MH ) because he was the most athletic monster in the high school and she is the prettiest Ghoul , also captain of the cheerleading squad , her best friend was Ghoulia Yelps , the zombie with the biggest heart and brain of the school without Ghoulia Cleo would not have decent school grades , and a confidant to all her feelings .

In turn for Ghoulia Cleo was the best friend for moral support in bad days and drive her to get better every day and stand out from the Zombies ,something not easy , thanks to Cleo Ghoulia had sense of style and was respected and popular.

In a basketball game after Clawd dunk. ..

- Hurra! my love ! That's my boy , and Clawd approached to kiss her . Cleo liked to be the envy of other students of the institution to be the most polular boy's girlfriend .

- Did you see me ? The other team have no chance, because ... she kissed him to shut him up , shhh… , I'm going to encourage you with my team , you know that I do not understand these things Clawdy .

You're right , .. no matter.-he said smiling, - thank you for supporting me my love.-

and she turn flirty ... when she was walking with her cheerleader uniform her skirt moves to the beat of her hips ...

- By the moon ... I love my girlfriend,- Clawd was saying smiling to himself .

- yes, it shows little brother , you look ridiculous -,said clawdeen

- Aggghh shut up , you still do not understand these things . -

- U look stupid ... -

- So… I'm happy , plus it seems you're the only one who thinks so ... A whole MH likes us to be together-

'That gives the same , the important thing is that ... you're happy . -

- It is impossible not to be happy at her side.-

Later in the classroom Ghoulia was talking with cleo about her relationship , (she in Zombie language course).

- You should not be with Clawd without love -

- I have learned to love him very much , he is very tender -

'I think he feels something more than tendernes for you -

- that's obvious ... in all relationships there is always someone who loves more -

- Yes ... but ... at first you don`t even care fot the gay -

- does that matter ? ... We are meant to be together,he is the most popular Ghoul in MH and so am I, I need someone special like me.

-And now that you have been 6 months together do you love him? -

- Yes, a Little bit, he makes great efforts to please me .-

- Cleo ... he is your boyfriend , he does not work your PR. -

Cleo felt annoyed and change the subject :- Take notes! before the Teacher erase the blackboard! -

The rationship was simple to Cleo , kisses here and there , they had a good time . On the other hand to Clawd it was different, he thought Cleo was almost everything , no matter anything between them.

But one day the perception that Cleo had about Clawd change ...

In Clawd 's car , they went to the drive-in to watch a romantic film , Twilight ( lol)

And during the movie Clawd timidly embrace her with one arm , drawing a yawn ( old trick ) , Cleo smiled ...

You know ? Clawd said ..- You are more beautiful than any vampire -

- Yes, I do know that-

Clawd smiled.

- You are very attractive too Mr. wolf -

And he slowly approached to her... and kissed her ...

But that day was full moon and Clawd was at 1000 x mile . So that tender kiss become in a more intense ,

she realized it immediately and was shocked, but did not stop him ,

how could I ? ... thought to herself ... he will say I'm crazy , after all he is my boyfriend .

She corresponded to the kiss.

- Not a big deal ... but it's my boyfriend , so why not? – Thoughtto herself

The other students of MH noted the romance of the couple even Espectra who posted on her blog.

Clawd had never learned that he had competition, a new guy who had dedicated to winning her heart (Deuce Gorgon) and didnt see the breakup coming...

Another day in MH .

Clawd found her in the halls. He was holding a Starbucks because he knew how much she liked them .

- We need to talk , 'she said firmly.

Ou ou problems . Clawd thought .

-Sure, where ?

- In the School cafe. Come.

- But we 'll miss the first class. ..

-Don`t care. You COME OR NOT?

- Okay ...

And he followed her ...

There were only new kids. These Deuce Gorgon didn`t lose details.

Cleo took him there as a strategy, he will have to control himself. .. and if he did not ... there was already close to her near future boyfriend.

'Very well ok please listen. .. -

Ok-

- silence. .. -

- I have analyzed our relationship and I think that what unites us is not love but something else ... and I'd rather keep you as a friend than a boyfriend, if it's love what is between us will surely we will be back together, but if it is not ... this is what I feel now and I do not want you to convince me otherwise because it will not agree with you, I adore you and we always be together . .. as friends ... -

The Starbucks fell to the floor . Loud and splashed everything in its path including Cleo 's feet .

But she was only interested in the reaction of Clawd .

All who were near them looked over.

Clawd felt like a hollow inside ,he felt like someone had just take something from him, a part of like an arm or a leg. But he doesn`t wanted to give pity to Cleo , I will look a way to win her back ... maybe she is just trying to teach me a lesson . .. thought to himself ... I need to be strong to keep liking her . .

-You're right , in that way we will know how strong is what we feel –he said.

'Really ? Cleo asked with surprise that became relieved and then irritation. .. this slimy bone that did not care. .. thought .

- Well -

- Well -

- It was a deal then.

- Yep-

Well I'm going to my class . -

Ok-

And Cleo got up and started walking .

Deuce followed like lightning. Everyone began to murmur loudly.

As Clawd had his back did not see that part.

He doesn`t dare to turn ... he did not dare to see she turn around and go... I could not be weak in her eyes, I must resist.

Later Clawd couldn`t bear their classes , Romulus notice that and said :

- Let's go outside brother

- yes...

Once in the hills away from MH and all , the 2 wolf guys spoke ..

**What do you guys think? want another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Romulus said - There are many pretty girls available Clawd ... -

- But none like her.-

- You think that because you still love her, and everything just happened... you 'll see another way in the future -

- The snakes boy is very interested ... but if she really loved me she wouldn`t let me by anyone -

- are you thinking to fight for your relationship? -

- if she leave me for the new guy... no, I can`t force her to be with me Romulus , love is something organic , unforced ... , as she said , if what we had is love we`ll be back.

- To be a wolf you are very civilized my friend, what does your instincts tell you ? . -

- that she left me because of him I noticed since the accident. -

- how you feel? –

Clawd sighed and looked at the moon.

_- ... it hurts , it really hurts ... I'm always going to have feelings for Cleo because she is beautiful to me and the view of her every day , her walk, her smile, her presence will inevitably remind me her kisses , her scent, her body close to mine , that she was once my girlfriend and I will treasure the memory of our relationship that I was her first boyfriend so it was me who gave her the first kiss and her first romantic experiences , I know that nobody forgets the first love, you know… is always tattooed on the heart no matter who occupy it later. And now I'll have to see her with him, next to him, kissing him and worrying for him… but I can not stop loving her or think about her and they know that too so we will decide to live civilly but is a reality in wich the 3 of us will live._

_If someday Cleo and Deuce decide to separate in my heart will awake the hope that maybe she will be mine again, although she doesn`t really love me as I love her , she knows I'll always be idiotic for her and that's a kind of more powerful slavery to which she is accustomed and she will with hope accept it.-_

_Like his friend I will continue talking to her, sensing her perfume and having her near me, seeing if she is happy , maybe one day I fall in love again, but no one will ever erase her memory._

Romulus was surprised by the magnitude of the feelings of his friend ,he really loved her , so why he doesn`t fight ... if he love someone like that, he would kill anyone dared to approach to her.

- Come with me, let's get distracted, to a noisy someplace.-

The wolf guys went to a bar and after to Night Clubs, they dance all night with different Ghouls, Clawd even slept with one girl, so did Romulus. But nothing makes him forget her.

Days later when Cleo and Deuce were already together.

Clawd wanted to talk with Cleo again about the break up. He knew that he will no recover her but did not want her to think that he did not love her.

MH classes passed normally, however Cleo after school rushed out to avoid Deuce and reach Clawd in his car as they had agreed .

He was already waiting for her in his car.

She climbed into the car, and he ripped.

- Wait should stay in MH – She said.

- No. -

He felt weird to say no to Clep but he wanted to torture Gorgon .

-ok , where shall we go? -

'I think this is not a coffee theme , so outside of the city. -

And took her to the beach on Santa Monica .

All the way Cleo went silent just do not know what to say and meditate as seeing things had changed so much in very few days. She Began to flood her lungs with sea breeze.

_Clawd was dying to take her hand and to tell her that he loved her, that they can forget everything and nothing mattered._

He look at her... like her hair was caressed by the wind , that's how things should be ... his girl in his car... at that moment everything seemed perfect, he was happy . the member who left him had returned it was not missing a leg or an arm , it was his heart ...Cleo.

Finally parked with regret because He knew what was coming.

He Sigh loudly ...

_- Why? _

_Why did you leave me for him? _

_Why do you think that what we had was not worth it ?_

_ Why did you forsake the idea of us being together ?_

_ I had plans, I wanted to do things with you ... but you don`t gave me the opportunity ... and the worst thing is that I love you ,I still do._

Cleo was shocked and embarrassed.

- You 're right about everything but love makes us blind and I love _him_. – She said.

- This was from the challenges of basketball ? Because I did´t win ? – (Readers check Ghouls Stories).

- In a way. I noticed him for the first time but that is not important any more please accept it . -

- I will, I can not force you. . -

- You're right . –

- _but I want you to know that I still love you, I feel like dying and I will want to kill myself every time I want to kiss you I have to see you with him, I let you go for stupidity, for not to look weak before your eyes. but I love you. I love you so much and it hurts to lose you._ - From his eyes came a tear and he looked away.

**What do you guys think?**

**Want another chap?**

**Thanks to the little person who let me review, I love you!**

**And if you read it when it is complete even so let me reviews, I like to know your opinion, I am 100% Deuce and Cleo but what do you think about Cleo and Clawd?**

**Kisses!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo looked at Clawd with tenderness and sadness, far away someone was listening a romantic song. Can we dance?  
-...Yes - cleo did not know what else to say. She did not dared to see another sad face of Clawd because of her.

They got off the car, she took off her sandals and leave them on the seat.  
He took her hand and her waist and began to guide her in the dance. Watching her.- I wish things were different Cleo.-  
She sighed. .. - I'd like not to see you sad anymore.-  
-Is that true?-  
the wind Blow like announcing that the things in both had changed and would never be the same.

-Oh Clawd. .. I'm so sorry. .. but I can not do anything. . I love him.  
-How the hell you gonna love him!- You almost don´t know him!

-You don´t know that!. please let´s don´t argue.-

ok.

-I will always love you Cleo. -

-You will always be special for me Clawd.-

-you stole my heart since I first saw you and I know I will never have it back, when I date someone else I'll give her my protection, my allegiance but not my love, I have non to give.-

-Please don´t say that.-

-It´s true.-

They both looked at each other and hugged, the rest is history.


End file.
